Sucker Punched
by LittleMissStark
Summary: once they entered middle school, Eric loved that everyone stopped reacting and talking to him. Once he hit high school it hit him how much he missed those small conversations and banter from everyone. So he started changing for better but everyone still hated him. Everyone but Kyle. Kyle, who plans on protecting whats his from now on. ONE SHOT


He had hoped at this point people would believe he's not as bad as he used to be. He's given an honest try to be better. To make friends since they pretty much ignore him since they started middle school.

At first he relished it. He didn't have to talk to those assholes ever again. But slowly his life became nothing but his home and mom and silence. The only fill in the silence was Kyle who still talked to him. Not even to start an argument. Just small talk. Just a conversation.

He was about the only one who would.

Butters finally found a back bone and one day told Eric to fuck off, in the middle of the hall. Stan has came up to him several times and told him exactly why he hates him and why he's a worthless fat ass that not even his own mother could love. Kenny will occasionally join in a smoke but that was when he could afford cigarettes. He didn't like to bum them off of people.

And Wendy was just as bad as Stan, only with more diplomatic and nicer words but just as hurtful.

For his first two years of high school he started working out. Getting healthier so maybe they'll stop calling him "fat ass" and it was a great way to work off anger that didn't involve smashing their heads against the lockers.

He joined the football team as a way to have something more to do than sitting at home doing nothing. But he barely got to play, fucking Stan was the star and none of the other guys really liked him and the coach didn't either so he always had to sit out or play a horrible position.

And though all of this Kyle still spoke to him. Still went out of his way to make conversation. To come play some video games or even a small debate that made him think of there childhood and the passion that came with it.

And then he started noticing how his red curls shine in the sun. How his freckles dotted his nose. How his skin was fair as snow fucking white. And that ass. Those long, long legs and long, slender fingers. They way the curl around a pen. And how...

Ok he's really noticed Kyle a lot more and he has no idea what to do about it.

And he isn't surprised exactly. Now that he looks back on he and Kyles interaction he's probably always had a crush on him buts it's only just now hit like sucker punch to the throat.  
And now when Kyle talks to him at his locker or sits with him at lunch it takes all he has not to scream **"I love you you fucking Jew notice goddamn it!"**

So he worked harder. He joined some charity club for animals in need and shelters. He helped in the community more and still people treated him like shit. He ignored them best he could but he sometimes felt his old self wanting to come out, to beat up all these people that hate him when he's fucking trying.

But Kyle telling him that he was proud of the man he's become...it made taking all that shit worth it.

Until one day Stan found him in one of the rooms for the charity, taking inventory on the pet food they have and how much more needed to reach there goal for the local shelter when Stan charged in. "What the fuck is your problem fat ass?"

Eric turned, clip board still in hand. "The hell you on about?" Stan just glared. "You know what. Your trying to steal Kyle away from me. By doing all these good things and getting healthy, your trying to steal him! Why? What's your plan once you have him?"

Eric was for once, at a loss for words. Stan continued his ranting. "He's all you ever talk about anymore. It's _C_ _artm_ _a_ _n did this_ and _C_ _artm_ _a_ _n is doing that_ and _don't you think_ _C_ _artm_ _a_ _n looks good now_ _?_ I'm so sick of it and I know your just doing these things to make yourself look good. You haven't changed one bit and as soon as you have Kyle your gonna hurt him. "

Eric blinked. "Kyle talks about me?" "Yeah dude! And your not gonna get him! You never will! You think Kyle would want to be with such a racist and bigoted asshole? Hell no. No one could love you. I bet your mother dosnt even love you."

Eric glared. "Shut up right now." He was really restraining himself from punching the living hell out of this hippie. Stan continued. "Why do you think she fucks all those guys? It's to get away from you. She probably can't stand to be in the same space as you. She resents you. You really think anyone could love you?"

Eric quickly shoved him out of the way to exit the room. Stan just followed and Eric was shaking and he wasn't sure if he was shaking from the hurt or the sheer anger rushing though him. He was reaching his breaking point. But before Stan could continue Kyle saw them, greeting them. "Hey dudes, what's up?" But then he saw the look on there faces. How angry Stan was. Cartman's hands clenched so tightly the knuckles were white. He looked ready to explode. His face red and eyes watery.

Kyle walked closer, being mindful of the emotional minefield he's walked into. "What's going on?" Eric spoke first. Lowly and quietly. "Talk to your boyfriend." He started to walk down the hall in a huff. Kyle turned, frowning and worried. "Cartman.." Eric just kept walking, throwing out a "screw you guys. I'm going home." Before exiting out the door.

Kyle turned to Stan. "What the fuck was that?" Stan just shrugged, looking away. "He couldn't handle the truth." Kyle crossed his arms. "Which is?" Stan sighed. "That he's stealing you away from me." Kyle arched a perfect eyebrow. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Stan threw up his arms. "Well it's true! He's all you talk about. If I have to stand one more day of it I was gonna be sick. I told him the truth. I know he would hurt you. He's a psychopathic, abusive freak. I mean, look how he's treated you and your family?"

Kyle glared daggers at his friends. "I also recall him rescuing me and my family from the smug in San Fransisco." Stan looked confused. Kyle continued. "Oh yeah. I guess because you never really talked to him or got to know him he never told you. Yeah. He saved my fucking life and my families."

Stan sputtered out. "But he tried to make everyone into Nazis and made the kids parents into chili. You can't tell me that's so great about him. He's evil and abusive and he's only going to hurt you." "And your so much better?" Kyle said, arms crossed still, staring down his friend.

Stan blurted out. "A lot better than him!" Kyle shook his head. "You know, out of everyone in the school I thought you could at least tolerate him. He's been working on changing himself since we started high school. Haven't you noticed that? He's lost weight. He's eating healthier. He's joining charities and helping around the community." Stan scoffed. "It's just to make himself look good. He hasn't changed. He's still his same old psychopathic self and as soon as your in his clutches he's gonna hurt you."

Kyle shook his head with a glare. "I'm not some china doll that needs saving Stan. I would think of all people you would know. You've seen the fights me and Cartman have gotten into and I always handle myself if not, winning. You have no right telling him he's worthless when he's trying. You have no right telling me who I can and can't be with." Stan looked horrified. "You don't actually want to be with him do you?" Kyle glared, walking closer to Stan. "And if I do? What will you do about it?"

Stan was at a loss for words. He felt like an ass but at the same time still hated Cartman. Kyle nearly growled. "That's what I thought." He shoved pass him, getting his phone out and calling Eric.

Kyle worried so much on the walk to Erica house. He kept calling and calling and he wouldn't pick up. Finally he gave up but continued to worry. He got to his house, barging in and calling for him. Eric forgot to lock the door in his turmoil. "Eric! Please, talk to me." He heard a bedroom door close and footsteps coming down the stairs. Eric glared at him but his eyes gave him away. The were red and teary. "What do you want Jew? I thought ignoring you would be a hint."

Kyle frowned. "I just want to talk. Please. Stan was an ass." Eric scoffed, walking down the stairs slowly. "He's an ass that knows the truth though." Kyle got in front of Eric quickly. "Don't you ever say that. Your not worthless. Your not evil. You've done some horrible things but you've been changing and your a good person." Eric was quiet. Kyle took that as a signs to continue. "You've been though a lot. A lot no one knows of and you put on the face of a bully to hide it but your not like that. Not really. Your not worthless. You're a good person and you've done a lot in the past but that's just it. The past. We can't change it. We can only move forward and you moving forward means creating new shelters for animals. Making sure they get enough donations of food and bedding. Your healthy, you lost weigh-" Suddenly Eric's lips were on his. His large hands holding his arms so gently.

When the kiss ended, both were staring amazed at each other. Eric spoke, catching his breath. "You were monologuing. I had to do something." Kyle couldn't help but laugh. "You ass." Eric smiled, his blue eyes sparkling with adoration. "I love you Kyle." Kyle was quiet as he continued. "I think I always have." Kyle looked away. "I think I love you to." He looked up, held Eric's face in his hands. "Please, Eric. Do not give a shit what people think of you. Don't change for them. Change for yourself." Eric let out a breath. "I'l try but that hippie and the bitch make it hard when there shoving there thoughts in your face." "Well they got me to go though now to get to you." That made Eric's heart swell. He felt safe. He felt loved and he didn't feel the need to pretend.

He was already thinking of ways to quit the football team in spectacular asshole fashion.


End file.
